blame it on the juice
by p y r otechnic - - ROYAL
Summary: You and I need to talk, my dear, and somewhere private."  Mystwalker


**Pairing: **Mystwalker (Mystogan X Erza Knightwalker)

**Rating: **T+

**Warning: **Alcohol, drinking, sex (not explicit, but close)

**A/N 1: **to 3OH!3, rum and vanilla coke, and pairings i've been meaning to write for ages.

**A/N 2: **why do I always write people drunk?

**A/N 3:** if i owned fairy tail, i wouldn't be lying in wait for the next chapter.

**_..+.._**

_**so hold me close tiny dancer**_

_**..+..**_

She had been drinking. Erza knew that much at least, but still she took another drink — something pink and fruity and _boy_ did that remind her of Sugarboy — and made her way out onto the dance floor again. Those morons from Fairy Tail had thrown it, but so far it seemed like everyone was either too drunk or too distracted to notice the tall redhead that had been the cause of so much damage for them. For which Erza was glad, making her way between groups of writhing bodies to the table she and her fellow generals had claimed.

The pounding music pulsed through her body, and the once-feared "Fairy Hunter" allowed her hips to move in time to the beat. Yeah, sure, she was a trained killer, but that didn't mean that she couldn't dance. And this was an ordered night off for the higher-ups in the army, as decreed by the king himself, so she could afford to loosen up a bit. Not that she would entirely, but the option was there. Taking a sip of her drink as she reached the edge of the mass of bodies, Erza frowned idly. It put her on edge to be surrounded by one-time enemies, and she needed more alcohol to be all right with all this.

The table where she had left Sugarboy and Hughes was now minus the latter as she approached, as the dual-haired male was now entertaining another woman Erza didn't recognize. With a sigh, she slid into the seat next to the blond. "What's that, the third tonight?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow as her ally — Erza Knightwalker didn't _do_ friends — watched the pair walk away. "Really, get over it, the guy doesn't swing that way."

That got Sugarboy's attention, much to her amusement. "I'm not gay!" he insisted, shooting the redhead a glare. She only laughed, taking another drink. "Have you looked in a mirror lately? You spend more time on your hair than I do anyway." With an offhand gesture towards his outfit, she smirked. A pink silk button-down, black slacks, and shoes that cost more than most of what she had on only really confirmed her oft-repeated belief that her fellow general played for the same team she did.

"I just like to look my best, unlike someone who would show up with blood on her clothes." The jibe went right by, as Erza wasn't insecure about how she dressed, or her body, as shown by how she dressed. Even now, dressed casually in a blood red sleeveless top, black shorts, and boots that would work well if she had to fight someone, her curves were on display for the drunken crowd to see if they cared. As for her hair, it was too short still to do much with, though it had finally cleared her shoulders once more.

With a shrug, she tossed back what was left of her drink. "I'm a killer, remember? Pretty armor and titles won't change that." Standing up, Erza eyed the crowd again. "Surprised Ashley hasn't come over and kicked us out yet, gotta say." After all, she knew that the blonde wasn't her biggest fan by a long shot. Not seeing the girl in question, she shrugged. "Anyway, get your own fucking drinks now, I'm gonna go do some shit." And by that, she meant dance, but she knew that he would have something to say about that if she said that. "See ya." With that, Erza made her way off to rejoin the throng of people on the floor.

Once she was far enough into the crowd that she was sure that none of her companions could find her, she let the music flow through her once more. Her bare arms slid up above her, and her hips swung from side to side as she moved in time to the beat pounding through the speakers. A slightest hint of a smirk crossed her lips as she spotted others through lowered eyelids. The green-haired Fairy girl had her arms wrapped around a guy with black hair, the pair moving so close to each other that it was almost erotic to watch. Sex with clothes on indeed. One of the girls from the guild — a little shrimp with blue hair — was perched on the balcony of the upper level, seemingly ordering a suit-wearing male around.

She chuckled despite herself at that. Even though she did hate these people, thanks to years of animosity, she could appreciate the ability of the women to whip the men so well. It was something she had to deal with a lot, being in power in the army and a woman didn't exactly make men want to listen to her much. Add in her age, and it wasn't a good combination for respect. She had earned it all.

A couple songs later, Erza felt a pair of hands descend on her hips, and she smirked. "I wouldn't do that if I were you~" she purred, eyes closed and a mischievous smirk on her full lips. Maybe it was the alcohol that was keeping her from kicking ass, instead going down the teasing warning route, but right now Erza didn't care. "Oh~?" a deep voice replied in her ear, his — for her mysterious dance partner was most _definitely_ male — warm breath caressing her skin. "And why is that, I wonder."

She chuckled, grinding her rear against his body in a false motion of acceptance. Even as she did that, one of her hands moved down to where she had stashed a small knife in her bra. "Don't you know who I am~? That should be enough why for anyone's standards~" He probably had no idea, which was a pity. She didn't really want to have to murder anyone on her night off.

"General Erza Knightwalker, known throughout Edolas as the Fairy Hunter," he murmured, almost teasingly, to her surprise. "In charge of the Second Army Division, formerly the Second Magic Army Divison, and the wielder of Ten Commandments. I know _exactly_ who you are, and here I stand. Next move's all up to you, my dear~"

Was that his lips on her earlobe? She wasn't sure, and she wasn't entirely sure how she felt about him calling her that. Not that she'd make that obvious, of course. "Well well, apparently someone's heard of me, I'm flattered~ Now, who is it I have the pleasure of dancing with~? I do like to have the names of people I kill, after all~" A lie, but she was curious.

He chuckled now, his nose brushing against her neck as his hands slid down to her thighs. "My name isn't important, as you won't be killing me, my dear." It had to be the alcohol that was causing the burning sensation sliding up her neck, Erza decided, because she surely couldn't be blushing. She didn't do that, it was a fact of life. "But if you need something, you can call me Mystogan, Erza~"

Mystogan…? Where had she heard that name before? The redhead racked her brain, but she couldn't remember for the life of her. Maybe she had been drinking too much after all, or maybe another drink would help her remember. Erza wasn't entirely sure anymore, as she craned her neck back to try and get a good look at the man. Blue hair and dark eyes was all she caught before he moved again, preventing her from being able to recognize him.

That gave her an opening to slip out of his grasp, however, and she took it, a sly smirk on her lips. "Gonna take more than that to get me weak, _my dear_~" she teased, sauntering into the crowd again, refusing to let him catch her confusion.

The next time she saw him she was at the bar, tossing back amber shots. Her vision was definitely impaired, and she almost didn't recognize him. Until he spoke, and his voice brought a slow smirk to her lips. "There you are. I was wondering where you had gotten to~" Turning on her bar stool, Erza took advantage of the fact she could do so now and examined her mysterious new friend. Blue hair, just as she had noticed, and hazel eyes that captivated her for a few moments. Or maybe it was the alcohol she had been consuming, she didn't know. He was taller than her, but not by too much. And there were some markings around his right eye, markings that looked familiar, but she couldn't place at all.

All in all, he was hot.

Standing — wobbling really — up, Erza stumbled over closer. "You and I need to talk, _my dear_, and somewhere private." Were she less drunk, she would've noticed the flash of nervousness in his eyes, but it went under her awareness, instead hanging on his arm for stability. "Com'on~" she slurred, tugging him off to find somewhere private.

They passed a blonde shoving a nervous-looking male with pink hair into a room before they finally found an empty closet. "Look, Erza," Mystogan began, but she cut him off with a finger on his lips. "Stop talking." And then she pushed him against the wall, kissing him roughly and sloppily.

From then on, things were blurry. His hands on her body, hers roaming all around his, tongues intermingling, and voices gasping each others name as they pulled at each others' clothing. Their positions switched so she could use the wall as leverage when he thrust into her, both needing the release they could give each other. But she wouldn't remember most of it in the morning, let alone how she got back to the palace and her rooms.

* * *

><p>The next morning, a hungover Erza stormed into the throne room, taking her place next to an equally tired Hughes and Sugarboy, who seemed to be the only one that wasn't feeling the previous night. "The hell happened last night?" she muttered, adjusting her scarf to hide the marks left behind by whomever it was she had hooked up with. She had a reputation to uphold, after all.<p>

Hughes wasn't even bothering to hide his hickies. "Good times?" he murmured, shrugging at the woman. Sugarboy, on the other hand, shot her a smug smirk, making the already irritable woman feel like stabbing him. "Someone's gonna be regretting how much they drank."

Before she could retort, or even hit the blond male, trumpets sounded, causing two of the three generals to wince at the same time, taking all their training not to clutch at their aching heads. Standing up straight, Erza watched King Jellal ascend to his throne out of the corner of her eyes. A frown crossed her lips, as she felt like she should be worried about something here.

"Good morning," the king addressed the crowd, and her eyes flew open wide. That voice. Erza's cheeks flamed as images of the previous night returned to her. "Shit," she cursed under her breath as he continued to speak. That was why the name Mystogan was so familiar. It was the name her king had used when he was in Earthland. She should've known that but…

"That's it, I'm never touching alcohol again."


End file.
